The end of my everything
by K and A sistersgrimm
Summary: MY 1ST FANFIC!REVIEW!EVER AFTER WAR SPIOLER!PUCKxSABRINA
1. The Kiss

Puck's P.O.V:

'BANG' our noses touched. "You better have brushed your teeth this morning piggy" I mocked Sabrina and pushed out my lips. Oh shoot I didn't mean for the car to get that small. Our lips, were touching. Sabrina tried to pull away, but couldn't. I held up the tube of SUPERMWAHGLUE STUCKTOGEATHER4EVA. "MMMM" Sabrina scowled. I think she was trying to say I love you too Puck. I smiled evilly. We were meant for each other.

Once back at home, everybody was trying to pull us apart. I couldn't be bothered reaching into my back pocket to got the removal. Oh well. Marshmallow was giggling in the corner of the room. I signalled to her 'You're next' and winked. She stopped giggling and stared at me in horror. Finally our lips broke free and when I looked at piggy she was fuming with anger. "I believe the words that you are looking for are 'Thank you'. At that moment my wings popped out of my back and i sped up to my room.


	2. Old lady in her under pants

We were back at school the next day. UGH school one of the many places with the poisonous books. We have the horrid things everyday! Its torture, anyway me and piggy are in all the same classes, that's the only good thing about it. A piece of paper thing came round today with the bid bold at the top spelling what i think said 'dance'. I fell off my chair in surprise. A dance? They have dances at thins peony school? Strange! Sabrina looked at me from across the room, but no because of my fall. I saw her, she blushed and looked away. I wonder what marshmallow would think of this.

Maybe I shouldn't have told her, or the old lady. Once I had told marshmallow, she looked at me, then piggy, back to me, then back to piggy, with a broad smile on her face. "So" she said "who are you taking Puck". "What?!?!?" I said "I have to take someone?". "Well yeah, you do" Sabrina said. "Oh well in that case I'm not going!" I crossed my arms, closed my eyes and buffed out my chest. "Oh yes you are, and if you don't I'll make you" the old lady barged in. I looked at her as if she were in here under pants !


	3. No no no and no!

The next day everyone at school was talking about the dance! I mean what's so great about a room full of people, with music, food and dancing? It must be so boring! If I don't go I can't pull one of the best pranks on piggy. I thought "I can't go alone-". "Excuse me" a high voice interrupted my thoughts. I turned around to see about 9 girls wearing their puppy dog eyes. "you're excused" i told them with a smirk. "No no We were all wondering if you were going to the dance, if so, then maybe with one of us?"

"No no no and no" I told them as I stormed off. I took one last look at the group of girls and realized that Sabrina was walking slowly away from the group of girls, with her head hanging low. She wanted to go with me! I knew it! She loves me! Oh this is too good. I should ask her to the dance after school... I'll ask her to come into my room then I'll ask her. Oh yeah. Good plan Puck, good plan.


	4. The ask!

So after school I told old lady to send her up. At first she thought I was in a plan with old lady or something, but thought better of it. I was waiting on my trampoline bed when she emerged through the door. I grinned and she scowled. "What do you want" she snapped. "Well piggy" I started "I was thinking about that dance". Her scowl faded into a worried look. "what about it?" she asked, confused. "Well piggy I can't even imagine anyone would of asked you so-". She cut me off "well actually a few have asked me i just turned them down; I'm waiting for the right guy". She explained."...ok anyway back to the point, do you want to go with me?" Sabrina looked up at me, a horrified expression crossed her face. "I-I-I wasn't expecting that" She spluttered. "Yep, that was my plan" I grinned. "So do you?"

To Be Continued...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

RIGHT NOW!

I was walking down the hallway doing my cool walk, when a girl walked up to me. "Hi puck" she said. "I was wondering if-" I stopped her by putting my hand up. "Sorry Sarah, I'm taken". I did the twist and stop hand motion, pushed back my hair and then started down the hallway doing my cool walk. Sabrina walked up to me and stopped me in my path. "Puuuck" she groaned. "That was, was UGH just don't do it again. She walked off. I sniggered at her easy let off temper.


	5. Aching pain

I walked into the big hall. Pink and blue lights shone everywhere. A big long table of food stood at one side and a DJ on the other. I've been waiting for Sabrina to arrive so then we can do what you do at a dance, suddenly Sabrina emerged through the door. She looked dashing. Her beautiful caressed down her back. She wore a sparkly pearl dress and her big blue eyes shone bright. My mouth opened wide. "Puck hello" she snapped her fingers and waved her hands around, but I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Suddenly an aching pain shot through my stomach.

"Wow ow!" I squealed. "Oh sorry did I punch you too hard?"."No" I said sarcastically I'm invincible!" I said then puffed out my chest. "Whatever" she said c'mon let's dance". I trailed off as I heard the music change into a slow song. Everyone around us were slow dancing and very close together. "Uhh..Puck?" she said "yeah" I answered. "Do you know how to slow dance?"


	6. Just a peck, No big deal!

Sorry guys about the 'hard to read chapters! I'm Sure this one is better suited to you! Thanks for the tip ;)! Hope you like this one !

"No I guess not" I said

"Ok then I'll teach you."

She put her arms around my neck awkwardly. I gave a quick look around and saw that every other girl was doing it as well. Boys had their hands on the girls waists. This will haunt me forever I thought to myself as I set my hands on her waist. She flinched a little when I did but it didn't show on her face she was staring straight at me. I made one of the ugliest faces I could. She looked away smiling, just as planned!  Just as I was starting to like this the music changed into something fast so we released and started dancing.

The night ended and I flew Piggy home. At the front door I put her down and i popped my wings back and I stood beside her. She opened the door, pecked me on the check and ran straight to her room to write in her diary, which I read anyway .

HOPE YOU LIKED IT!

PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER AND GIVE ME FEED BACK !


	7. TURN AROUND

Dear Diary,

Last night was great! I had such a good time; Puck was good, for once.

I know you are reading this now Puck, so I'd stop right now +....

TURN AROUND

"Oh crap" I said as I turned and piggy and marshmallow emerged from their hiding spots, and started whacking me.

I took out my flute + started playing the tune, my minions appeared each holding a pillow.

"Minions, ATTACK, But no biting" I said.

We fought, they fought, feathers went everywhere.

"PUCK" Sabrina shouted, "look what you've done!"

I took a long thoughtful look around.

"No harm done" I said. I ran straight to my room with my minions. I lay on my trampoline and sent my minions away. Then the far bushes started rustling.

"Holt old lady I know it's you".

I did the one up one down eye brown thing then the bushes stopped and out came Moth.

"Hi there, my fiancé Puck" She said her voice like rusty metal.

"Gosh moth you're getting uglier by the second" I teased her.

"Shut-up, while you've been here with those stupid Grimms, I've been rotting away in a prison cell trying to survive because of that Sabrina" she said her name with disgust.

"And now you're coming with me so we can get married!" she almost shouted.

"You wish" I muttered under my breath. "Wait a minute, how did you get out of jail?".

I was really worried, because Moth has tried to kill Sabrina once and im sure she has no problem of trying again!


	8. The real end of my everything!

Before Moth could answer Sabrina stepped in.

"Puck are you in here" she asked.

"Aha" Moth said, "there's that little brat now".

Moths wings popped out of her back and she flew over to where Sabrina was standing holding a rusty iron dagger, up high. She pushed her against the wall and held the dagger up to Sabrina's throat.

"This is for everything you've done to ruin my life" I heard Moth shout.

That's when I heard Sabrina scream!

THERE YOU GO GUYS! OHH CLIFF HANGER! DO YOU GUYS THINK I AM GONNA KILL HER OR NOT. I REKON MOTH SHOULD AND THEN PUCK SHOULD START LIKING MUG!


	9. Where is Sabrina?

Panick rised up my throat. Sabrina was being hurt. My wings popped out of my back and I zoomed over to where Sabrina and Moth stood.I pulled out my trusty wooden sword held it to Moths back.

"Let her go you insane lady!" I shouted at moth

Moth turned and laughed at me. I caught a glimps of sabrinas face as Moths head moved out of the way. There was a drop of blood slowly trickling down her neck. Moth had engraved a 'M' on Sabrina's neck. Small but bad enough for me.I charged forward knowcking Moth out of my way and grabbing Sabrina in my arms.

"Off we go" I said as my wings popped out of my back and we flew up, up, up into the sky of my room.

"Oh no you don't" Moth said as she darted right after us.

I swerved in and out of the tree tops, launched vines back at her, which hit her in the face. Thus just made her get even more furious. I looked back at her and chuckled. Thats when Sabrina shouted

"Puck watch out!"

I turned my head to concerntrate where I was flying just as i pounded into a tree. Sabrina and I fell uncontrolably down, down, down; the air whipping our faces. Suddenly we hit the ground and Sabrina rolled out of my reach; unconscious.

"Noo" I cried weakly as Moth landed on the ground and kicked her out of the way like a dead rat on the road.

I tried to pull myself up; but failed. By that time Moth had knelt down by my side trying to help. I thrust her hand out of the way and sat upright.

"Where's Sabrina?"I asked, worried.

"Oh don't you worry about her" she started "If we don't hurry we'll miss our wedding, plus sabrina always did like swimming, didn't she?" Moth laughed at her own joke.  
At that moment I realized where Moth had put Sabrina.

SORRY GUYS THAT 1 WAS REALLY SHORT. I WAS WRITING IT BUT THEN I REALIZED THAT THIS WAS A GOOD END :P ILL MAKE SURE TO MAKE MY NEXT ONES BIGGER!

remember review+ thanks to you all that did review and told me 2 carry on :P

K+A sisters grimm 


	10. Sabrina!

THANK YOU TO ALL OF THOSE WHO LEFT US NICE KIND REVIEWS!  
WITHOUT YOU THIS STORY WOULD HAVE GONE NO WHERE.  
SO HERE IT IS THE NEXT CHAPTER......

"You demented, insane,...." I couldnt think of any more to say.  
"Look" Moth started but before she could finish i shouted,  
"GOBSTOPPER"!  
Ilooked at her face that held a confused expression.  
"What ?" She hesitated and then started into her evil love talk again.  
"Look pucky Wucky, you know you dont need that useless mortal any more, you've got me".;  
"Yaaaaaaaaaaay" I said sarcastically.  
Oh shoot Sabrina! I thought.  
I slowly got up, by this time Moth had turned around and started looking at herself in the water reflection.  
I walked over to where she stood planning to punch her in the back of the head, but she heard me comming and turned.  
I got her in the face, which incredibly knocked her out. She flopped to the ground unconsious. I felt awsome.  
"Wooh" I cheered "That felt good!"  
I started running over to where my water fall glistned and run. As soon as i reached the waters edge i felt a cold hand on my ankle.  
"AAAHH" I yelped and kicked it off.  
I looked down expecting to see Moth, but what I saw was better than seeing moth getting egged.  
I picked up the cold, damp body and flew away towards my door, out my bedroom and into sabrina's bedroom.  
I lay the body on the bed, sat it upright and sat next to it.  
"Sabrina" I started, but she put a finger to my lips.  
"Shh" she whispered "I'll tell you in the morning, for now lets sleep".;  
"Ok" I told her then got up started for the door.  
"Puck" She started.  
"Yup" I said and enphosised the 'P.  
"Nothing" she said.

I closed her door and walked off into the darkness alone.

SO THERE YOU HAVE IT !

BTW ENPHOSISED, I DIDNT KNOW HOW TO SPELL IT PROPERLY !

:p

THANK YOU 


	11. The Next Morning

Wow. It has been a while since we have updated this baby!

Thanks for all of the reviews and the adding of alerts we have been receiving, so we have decided to carry it on!

**********************************************************************************I woke up the next morning on the kitchen table, what the heck was I doing here?

What happened last night? I look around to see empty chocolate milk cartons, biscuit packets, chips and chocolate wrapper everywhere.

"Oops" I said to myself "This can't be good"

I hopped to the ground and took a look at the rubbish, devising an excuse…

"I've got it!" I yelled, throwing my hand over my mouth, realizing that it was still five in the morning.

I walked back and forth practicing my lines,

"Oh granny, it was not my fault you see as last night a crazy girl threw herself at me, and all I could do was throw this food at her, self-defence!"

I gave a little whimper then continued

"And with all of this wasted food on the ground, why waste it? And who would be better than I to do that job!"

It was brilliant, smart, devious and cunning, and it was bound to work!

I started out my chuckle when I heard a noise behind me,

I turned around to see Sabrina in the doorway, looking horrified at my mess

"What in the world happened in _Here_?"

"Well!" I said as I started my genius plan "You see Sabrina last night a horrifying lit—"

I was cut off by Sabrina

"Last night, hmm, yes, what really did happen last night?"

Oh no! She had forgotten everything! All of my heroic achievements, and now I could never figure out what she wanted to say to me! … Maybe if I triggered her memory she would remember,

AND THEN I WILL KNOW WHAT SHE WANTED TO SAY

"Last night, was an adventure" I started into my journey of remembrance.


	12. The Next Morning Cont

And another chapter for you all!

…."And then I woke up here!" I had finally finished my long, brutal and interesting story

Sabrina just looked at me blankly…

Oh no! she had forgotten everything, about how I saved her, about Moth, and now I will never know what she wanted to tell me!

Sabrina shook of the blank look, and replaced it with a horrified look as her eyes scanned over the mountain of wrappers and mushed food.

"Wow, you really outdid yourself, didn't you Puck?" A smile started to make its way across her pail face

"I..err…I—" I was cut off

"It doesn't matter… we just need to either make an excuse or get this mess cleaned up before Granny sees it!"

Oh yeah, in all my story telling, I had forgotten about the old lady and what she will do to us when she sees this.

Seeing my confused expression, she continued

"Now, ill go and wake up Daphne, which may take some time, you know how she is in the morning.. and you go and get that stupid flute of yours and summon your fairies to clean up this mess"

And then she walked off

"Pixies" I muttered as I flew back to my room


End file.
